


I want you to facefuck me

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: Script offer] I want you to facefuck me [F4M] [GFE] [Reassuring girlfriend] [Wanting to try new kinks] [One L-bomb] [Name calling] [Facefuck] [Slapping] [Choking] [Gag ring] [Aftercare]
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 2





	I want you to facefuck me

[Script offer] I want you to facefuck me [F4M] [GFE] [Reassuring girlfriend] [Wanting to try new kinks] [One L-bomb] [Name calling] [Facefuck] [Slapping] [Choking] [Gag ring] [Aftercare]

[Greeting, kissing] Well, look who’s home early from work! Did they give you extra time off for your birthday because they knew I would never allow you to stay full time today? [Laughing] I guess they saved themselves a lot of trouble, because nobody steals away my man on his special day without consequences.

[Pause]

[Exited] Yes, as a matter of fact I did plan something for tonight, and I think you’re gonna like it a lot honey. [Kissing him]

[Pause]

Hm, well to be honest, the first part of my gift might be a bit embarrassing for you, but just remember that I’ll be with you through the whole thing, and easier and more exiting parts are coming later, OK?

[Pause]

Ah, you look intrigued! Good! As long as you trust me, I think this will be a gift we can both enjoy. OK, now the first part is that I need to confess something to you, and it might be uncomfortable, but just bear with me, OK?

[Pause]

Good. Alright, how do I say this mm… [trying to find the right words] Well… I kind of stumbled upon some of your online search history a couple of weeks ago.

[Brief pause]

[Reassuring] It’s OK, baby, just stay with me here, alright? Are you OK? Can I go on? Good.

[Treading carefully] And… some of the things I found involved your porn habits and some turn-ons that I don’t think you have ever talked to me about. Now… for example I found lots of clips with titles including words like... slut, whore, cumbucket, things like that…

[Pause]

[Reassuring] No, baby, don’t apologize, please. Look, calling your partner names like that is a pretty common fantasy. You do know that right? Like, those clips all have lots of likes and comments for a reason, don’t they? Yeah, exactly, and you would never judge someone else for having fantasies like that, would you?

[Leaning closer] Like, would you, say, think any less of me if I happen to fantasize about you calling me... your dirty slut... or your disposable cum dumpster? I know that a fantasy like that is hard to explain, but maybe it doesn’t have to be explained…

[Pause]

[Smiling] Yes, you beautiful, insecure man, that means I have fantasized about you calling me names like that. [Laughing] Many times, actually if you want to know. See, I told you that you would like this.

[A bit more serious] I’m not finished yet though. May I go on? Perfect. Now, lots of those clips I found on your browser history also had words in them like… gagging… facefucking… slapping… choking…

[Pause]

[Content] You did not look away when I said that! And, you did not interrupt me trying to explain yourself! See, we are making great progress here!

[A bit more serious] OK, so to be completely honest with you I have to say that I … got a bit disappointed when I saw these words in your search history, because... Because I had this idea in my mind that we had been completely open and honest with each other, and it turns out... perhaps he haven’t. Perhaps you’ve just pretended not to be into these things, maybe out of fear of rejection, or out of shame, I don’t know…

[Slightly embarrassed] And that... is ironic to say the least, because the truth is… well, I think it’s best that I just take out my phone and show you. OK, so, here’s some things I’ve searched for myself on… well… certain subreddits… and as you can see… yes. My searches involve words like… see, right here. Yeah, slut, whore, facefucking, slapping, breath play, gagging… [Laughing, blushing a bit]

[Pause]

[A bit more serious again] So as it turns out I’m no better then you. Not because I have these fantasies, and not because I have a need to make them part of my life somehow, just like you, but because I just couldn’t work up the courage to tell you about them.

[Loving] So in a way… it’s kind of a good thing I found that stuff, right, because now we don’t have to play this silent guessing game anymore. 

So… can you guess what my actual gift is? Well, no, not just that, it’s actually a real thing that I bought for you, well, for us, online. Wanna see it? Yes, I have it right here, look. Do you know what that is?

[Teasing] Are you playing dumb again? Come on, I know the things you’ve typed in on your computer by yourself, so… tell me what this is…

That’s right. It’s a gag ring. It’s made out of soft silicone, but with metal underneath. That way, it won’t damage my teeth, and it’s still sturdy enough to keep my slutty little mouth in place when you force your cock down my throat. [Laughing] See, I could tell you would get into this!

[A bit more serious once more] Wait, I have one more thing to say before I we try this out though. Wanna hear it?

[Seductive] Well… I also know from what I saw on your computer that you are... familiar with the concept of freeuse, and I thought, from now on, whenever I have this little ring casually around my neck… it can mean that my body, and my throat, and, well, all my slutty holes, are available for you to use and abuse however you want to…

[Serious] Oh yeah, almost forgot… and a good thing about the safewords yellow and red is that you can say them easily even when you have this thing preventing you from closing your lips. Also, if I need you to stop what you’re doing while I’m gagging and choking on your cock, I’ll just tap you on your thigh like this… see? I’ve thought of these things because I know how gentle you are with me, and I know you want me to feel safe.

[Pause]

[Loving] I love you baby… you wanna shut me up and fuck my slutty little whore face until you ruin my makeup and turn me into a mess of running mascara and spit?

[Pause]

[Instructing] No, don’t ask me to get on my knees baby. See this hair I’ve got tied behind my back? Doesn’t it look just perfect for you to grab and use it to force me down?

[He grabs your hair and pulls you down to your knees] Yeah, grab it like that. Perfect. Yeah make me get down on my knees like a good little slut. Now spit on me! Again! Yeah, what am I? Am I a whore? Am I your dirty, filthy fucking cum bucket? I am, aren’t I? Do I deserve to be able to talk right now? Put this on me! Faster… Yeah, slap me, slap me harder and spit on me!

[He puts the gag ring on you. Your talking becomes muffled, and you can’t close your lips] Yeah, hhlackk me and hhuck my hhace just like that…

[Facefucking, gagging]

Again…

[Facefucking, gagging]

Yeah, hhlacck nge and scttit on nge! Ckkunihh me!

[Facefucking, gagging, choking]

Call nge your hhluctty hhucking whore daddy! Choke nge with your ggick!

[Facefucking, gagging, choking]

Yeah, hhuck… cung… cung hhor me daddy… gglow your loagg ingto this throat daddy…

[Improv to listeners orgasm. He cums down your throat]

[You take of the gag ring and are able to speak normally, enthusiastic] Oh… oh fuck, that was so intense… Oh God… Where did all that even come from baby? Have you been hiding that from me this whole time? Hold on, let me just wipe my face of a bit... fuck, you really messed me up… that felt so sexy, just to be used like that…

[Calm] You know… I get that we have lost a lot of opportunities to do things like this, because we both didn’t dare to tell each other about our fantasies before, but… the good news is that we have all the time in the world to regain all those moments together, baby.

[A bit more serious] I just want you to promise me one thing OK? Whenever you have a fantasy that you’re afraid I will judge you for, just tell me anyway, alright? Worst case scenario is I’m not into it, and if I am, that’s all the more fun we can have together.

[Kissing, making out]

[Loving] You wanna just lay here and relax for a while, and let me make us some tea? Perfect. Make sure you regain your strength all right… 

[Seductive] because I’ve got plenty more of your kinks to go through tonight, and I’m not gonna stop until I’ve drained your cock to exhaustion. 

[Loving] Now just relax baby. I’ll tell you when the tea is done.


End file.
